Book 4: Creation
by La Revo
Summary: War has brokedn out in another Dimension called Nibiru,Marduk must go to the human realm to fulfill a prophecy ending the war. 10 years have pased and the old gang have built new lives for themselves, but will a new struggle, and old scars break the peace
1. New Mission

**Book 4: Creation**

**Chapter 1:**

**New Mission**

The council's palace lay in the middle of the valley, surrounded by thick vegetation, and a large lake. It's stone walls were 90 feet high, and covered with scenes of battles, reflecting the deeds of heroes and kings of Nibiru. Inside lay a beautiful stone façade with pillars holding up the ceiling of the main gate. Further in was the council chamber were the Nephilim, a race as old as time, were about to discuss their issues.

Ashur, one of the few Nephilim able to earthbend anymore, looked at the sundial counting the minutes that his friend, Marduk, was taking.

"Don't worry he'll arrive soon" saida human women they simply called mami, she had come to Nibiru eons ago after being cast out of the human world.

"Easy for you to say, you're his maid" replied Ashur "If he's late one more time, the council will eat him alive"

"The council needs him, he is the only one who agrees to their missions, I will go comfort Ianna, she thinks that something happened to him"

"I don't think that would stop him in a million years"

Ashur and Mami went back inside the council room, were the meeting was about to start, Marduk's seat was empty again.

"Greetings to all the councilmen before us today" said Anu, head of the council "We will start this meeting by…"

Suddenly a Nephilim, which was 9 ft. tall, and covered in blood entered the room, it was Marduk, probably back from his mission. Marduk pulled out a sack, which was dripping with fresh blood, from his belt and threw it, the sack landed in from of the main podium and revealed a severed head.

"Marduk your timing, a always, is impeccable" said Anu

"You must pardon me, these attack have been growing more in occurrences and more ferocious" replied Marduk

"Please take your seat, I was about to address this issue"

Marduk headed over to his podium, at the head of the Eites, he was the prince of their land, and he looked over to the side of the Enlilites, into the eyes of Ianna, his lover. To his left sat his younger brother, Ea, who had a history of sibling rivalry with Marduk, since he was a better warrior and would always lead the missions, for some reason he had always been Anu's favorite out of all the Eites, always saying that "he did his father proud," still Ea and Anu had too good of a relationship and Marduk always got the feeling that he couldn't be trusted. Ashur, his closest friend, sat on his right, he was one of the few Ninites left, the descendants of the Eites founder Enki's sister-wife, he was a master of neutral jin and could bend earth with any part of his body.

At the center, or head, of the council were, Anu, the head master and his right-hand man Irra, Nergal, Marduk, and Ea's father, head of the Eites, and Sharu'kin, Ianna's father and head of the Enlilites.

"As Marduk just showed us, it seems that our enemies of old have arisen from their slumber and threaten to, once again, destroy our world" said Anu

"How have they arisen, how do we stop these things !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?" replied a councilman

"Remember the last time they invaded?"

"How shall we protect ourselves"

"Enough!!!!!" yelled Sharu'kin

"We have some light on what to do about this" added Nergal "recently a prophecy was revealed, we will plan our strategy based on this"

"As Nergal said, the prophecy revealed that a human girl will come to our world and battle these demons, though the rest has been cut out, it says that she will bear the mark of our forefathers, we will have our best warriors travel to our sister dimention and retrieve the one we believe is the one the prophecy speaks of" finished Anu "I will send my man Irra..."

"Sir if I may interrupt" said Sharu'kin "I think the sons of Nergal should go, they've prooven to be most capeable of this mission"

"Sharu'ki, Ianna, and I shall plan our defences" added Nergal "we've defeated them without a prophecy before"

"So be it, Marduk and Ea shall prepare a strike team, and head towards the supposed location of the chosen one" ended Anu "council is ajourned"

Outside the councilroom, Marduk and Ashur prepared themselves for the task of rounding up warriors for the mission, they packed multiple "Sun Disks," a platform of light that was controlled by bending energy, and waited on Ea's return. Ea on the other hand went into a hallway, that lead to a room were he would meet with Anu. He found the room and entered, Anu was drinking a tea and held a scroll in his hand.

"So our plans will finally be realised" said Ea

"Ideed, in my hand I hold the prophecy, It says that a human girl will come to this world, she will be followed by more, and upon their arrival our enemies would've defeated us, another being though, of extraordanary, will do battle with the lord of our enemies, they shall both fall and another being, of both human and celestial blood will be born" replied Anu "I've already consorted with our enemies they will pledge their loyalty to me, all i need you to do is prevent the part after the arrival of the human girl from happening, understood?!?!?!??!?!?!?"

"Yes my lord"

"Oh and at the dimentional gate I will have an...arrival party for Marduk, make sure that you have her, and I will need you to accomplish another mission...."

Back at the gates of the palace Marduk and Ashur waited on the return of Ea, until Ianna and Mami arrived.

"I don't know if i'll see you again" said Ianna

"Mission after mission I've returned unscated, this one will be no different, you have a war to fight, prepare yourself my love" replied Marduk

Mami handed him a map "you will go to the fire nation, follow the line on this map, and...." Mami pulled her sleeve back and revealed a mark of the god Enlil "chances are she is my grandaughter"

Marduk was awestruck, how could she be a grandmother, she hadn't aged a day since she came, she always had her smooth, creamy skin, strong sheen in her long black hair, and amber eyes that almost resembled the eye color of their own people "she won't be harmed."

"We should go, we need to be at the dimension gate with all our warriors in two days" interrupted Ashur

Ea suddenly appeared and stepped on his Sun Disk "sorry I'm late let's get out of here."

Two days later Marduk and his warriors gathered, they took one last look at their world and steped into the gate.

Somewere In The Human World...

There was a palace of metal, inside only the dead were left, and than the scream of a little girl woke up Katara, daughter of the Water Tribe chief Hakoda, "Zuko" was all she was able to say.


	2. Love Over Loyalty

**Book 4**

**Chapter 2**

**Love Over Loyalty**

Katara awoke from her sleep and went outside; she hadn't had dreams like that, even after her mother died. She was 25 now and had grown up a lot since the last time she saw Aang, except she still had the child-like face that men liked in her. Katara walked to the water's edge, were Zuko had landed 10 years ago. He was just a banished prince back than, now he was Firelord for 10 years and hasn't seen him for so long. Zuko broke her heart, though, and she couldn't be bothered to think of him.

Katara stared into the water, the cool, South Pole; breeze blew her waist long hair towards the west. There was a superstition that if you looked into the water at night you would see a demon, still the clear water looked beautiful. She looked deeper and deeper, still no demon, she heard a crunching noise, like somebody was walking in the snow. It was a week till winter solstice, so the spirits might start coming back anytime soon, this time the crunching noise got louder she turned to look, nobody was there. She looked back into the water and this time saw a face, it belonged to a young woman, probably in her early thirties, her eyes opened, they were white as the snow.

"Come with me" she lifted a bloody stump out of the water as her face started to fill with blood.

"Nooo!!!!" said a voice as somebody pulled Katara away

Katara looked at her savior, it was Princess Yue "How…"

"The borders between the spirit world and the human world are starting to disappear" she replied " There is something I must show you."

Katara, still surprised, followed Yue across the ice cap. She was cold, still in her night gown, she was shivering, hopefully this place was warm. They walked until they reached a cavern, which went deeper into the glacier.

"Wait Gran Gran told me that we aren't supposed to go in here, she said "it's cursed" said Katara

"I don't know about going in either, but my master told me that I must reveal this place" answered Yue "this is as far as I go for my master forbids me from entering"

"Your Master?" said Katara, but Yue had disappeared into thin air

Katara looked into the cavern, she swallowed and went in. The cavern was warm, surprisingly, Katara proceeded inside, the walls were adorned with mysterious carvings, of a battle. As the cave went deeper and deeper, the carvings started to glow and the scene came more to life. It was almost like a map leading her somewhere, she remembered something like this, 10 years ago when she was trying to get to Omashu with Aang after they had been separated from Sokka.

She was awestruck by two, giant, ice sculptures of men, with strange curved swords looking down on an alter, with a box in the middle. The sculptures were in a position, as if to look over the strange box, which she heard a thumping sound from.

"You have already seen too much my master won't allow this any longer"

But before Katara could respond to Yue she woke up, breathing heavily. She streched and got out of her bed, and exited the room into one of the hallways of the new palace that Sokka had commisioned. Katara made her way to the end of the hall, were Sokka's room was, the door being slightly adjar she could see him and Suki sleeping. She went down te stairs and found Gran-Gran's room, inside she saw her drinking her morning tea with Pakku, who she was married to for 10 years.

"Gran Gran I need to ask you something" said Katara

"Come in dear, Pakku why don't you bring some more tea" said Gran Gran

Pakku got up and went out the door, smiling at his former pupil, Katara entered the room and took a seat.

"So what troubles you"

"I had this dream of the fire palace being attacked and somebody taken from it, I also saw a man with scaly blue skin and yellow snake eyes, after that I had a dream that the moon spirit lead me to this cavern near our village, and inside was a kind of tomb"

"Well sometimes dreams can let us come into contact with the spirits, or can grant foresight, I can tell you now that these dreams meant something, my advice is to travel to the fire nation for the royal family might be in grave danger"

"And this cavern?"

"I don't know, still it might become usefull later"

Katara left the room after thanking Gran Gran, just as Pakku brought fresh tea, Katara returned to her room and began to prepare for her long journey to the fire nation.

**On The Cliffs Overlooking The Fire Nation Harbor....**

Rin and her firebending master looked at each other as they began the new lesson. Rin was a firebending prodigy, at only nine years of age, which was discomforting for her father, Fire Lord Zuko. Her master, Amir, was the only firebender that rivaled Iroh. He was also Zuko's most trusted bodyguard, who had come to his service after a 15 year journey, in which he met the original firebenders. Amir always wore a mask over his face, which didn't make a difference to his firebendingas Rin's numerous lessons have prooved.

"So what now master?"

"Today I will teach you about the weak points in your body that you must always protect during battle" said Amir as he pointed to his forehead, the center of his chest and his stomach "these points are were bending is at is weakest, there are two more on your back, right between the shoulder blades and on the lower back, for women the lower back is the weakest point, for men the upper back, we will learn how to effectivly protect these points"

"When am I gonna lear the good stuff?"

"Godd question I've been trying that for years" said a voice from the side of the arena, it was Rin's uncle Tom-Tom, who had discovered his firebending powers when he was three, some people say that firebending had skipped the generations before him, an even worse theory is that he had somehow recieved Ozai's energy, which found his body after it was released.

"And they ask why Zuko even made you a body guard Tom-Tom, experience is what brings these skills Rin" said Iroh who was drinking a cup of Tea next to Tom-Tom. Iroh had moved back to the fire nation since Ba Sing Sae was left impovrised after the war and he coudn't find any buisness, still he dreamt of returning one day.

"I tell you what Rin I give you a good example of why this is important, Tom Tom come into the arena" said Amir

"Me...no...why????"

"What you insist on learning better firebending techniques so how about now"

Tom Tom, reluctantly, stepped into the arena. This would happen every other day, in Amir's mind he was just a test dummy and comic relief, still they were like brothers.

"Make a screen of fire" said Amir as Tom Tom conjered a huge wall of fire around himself "now Rin observe"

Amir Propelled himself, with his feet, and shot a ball of fire, it penetrated the wall of fire and hit Tom Toms chest, sending him flying. As he tried to propel himself with his feet, Amir came behind and hit Tom Tom's achiles tendons with his shin, Tom Tom collapsed on the floor Amir standing over him.

"Remember the achiles tendons are like columns that support your body, just like in a building make these columns colapse and the building goes with it, now you understand the importance"

Rin looked confused and changed the subject "so what are we waiting for"

"A very old friend of Zuko is coming back home and he wants to give him a royal welcome"

"Who is this friend" said Tom Tom as he got up

"His name is Zhin'shi, they were friends until his banishment"

"Can he be trusted?" asked Amir

**Somewhere At The Harbor....**

Zuko was preparing to see his old friend after 13 years, he was ready, his hair had been redone to the old pony tail he had before his banishment, and his squire was putting on his best armor, still when he looked at Mai his hope faded. Mai had warned him to be careful, 13 years was a long time, Zhin'shi was a powerful bender, trained by Ozai himself, and even worse, before his time in the earth kingdom he had learned that his friend had an affair with Azula.

Mai had something else planned for his arrival, once he was settled in she would have her brother and Amir watch his every move.

"Okay Mai, how do I look"

"Like a king"

"Mai don't be so pecimistic all the time, he's been my friend since childhood"

Mai ordered the squire away on some unimportant mission "in case you haven't noticed Zuko you don't have alot of firends"

"Mai please my my sake at least give him a chance"

"I just hope this doesn't turn out like it usually does"

**At Sea...**

"Sir we are almost at port"

"Give me a minute"

Zhin'shi looked at the wall for a minute, at an image of admiral Zhao, he thought about comming home after 11 years at sea, still he thought about all of the dishonor that his so called "childhood friend" had brought, he imprisoned his only love, killed his father, and betrayed Ozai.

He took one last look at the paiting and said "your death will be avenged father"

**Back On The Harbor...**

Zuko stood before the dock, looking at the large, iron clad vessel approaching. On his left side stood Mai and Rin and Iroh to his right, his two bodygurads stood at the back. Amir was still, as usual, while Tom Tom either fidgeted or was scratching something. Zuko remained calm, but couldn't stop thinking about the thing that Mai had said. Iroh felt the same about Zhin'shi, he reminded Zuko that he was dealing with Admiral Zhao's son.

Finally the ship reached the dock, and after much aticipation the nose of the ship dropped down, and out came Zhin'shi with the other sailors. He was a tall man, well built, he had a bandana covering his shaved head, and he was dressed in typical fire nation armor. Zuko closed the distance and embraced his friend "It's been so long"

"Yea I never thought that I would get off that cursed ship"

"Zhin this is..."

"I remember Mai and Iroh, whos the little one though"

"Rin, my daughter, she can firebend past her years"

Amir looked at the new stranger and realsed that he was no stranger, the only quetion was were had he seen him before. The man's energy level was unusualy hight for a normal fire bender, the energy created by a firebender was based on emotion, the energy was consuming this man's body so he sensed that this man was looking for vengance.

"So Zuko what are the affairs of the fire nation now"

Zuko's expression changed "there is a new threat, a new cult that bases itself on an old prophecy of an apocalypse, so far all we hear about is animal sacrificing, still they scare the balls of me"

"I see"

**Somewere In The Earth Kingdom...**

Marduk and his soldiers were preparing to restart their journey to the fire nation. Three days ago they had crossed the portal and would need another four to reach the fire nation capital, were the target was. Mami's words kept ringing in his head "don't harm her," if the two were related than he would need to inquire about that back home in Nibiru, right now there was another issue, Ea had taken off 2 days ago and none of them knew his wereabouts.

"I still think that we should interrogate your brother once we find him" said Ashur "he's been speaking with Anu too much, and you know his secret wishes about ruling Nibiru"

"Ea hasn't let me down yet, he is probably doing something of equal importance" replied Marduk

"Still I can't help the feeling that he's leading us to our demise, and don't forget Isra is in this world, and he was more than a match for you"

"Isra" said Marduk as he remember the days when his human friend was training with the Enlilites in Nibiru, the last thing he told him was "we will see each other again if destiny wills it" Isra was also one of the best firebenders that was ever trained, he could easily take down Marduk if he wanted to. Isra also took a vow of silence about Nibiru's exhistance on leaving, and he promised to Mami that he would keep her wereabouts a secret.

"Let's move out" ordered Marduk as his soldiers returned to their sun disks and went due west.

**Fire Nation Palace...**

Mai stood in front of the council room waiting for Amir and Tom Tom to come out. Today she heard a rumor that the cultists were readying themselves, thinking that Zhin'shi's return was supposed to be a sign that events were going to start to unfold.

"Anything wrong my lady" said Amir suddenly as he passed by

"Come with me"replied Mai as she took him to the back of the hall "I don't trust Zuko's friend"

"That makes two of us, his energy is too high almost like he's readying himself for a fight" replied Amir

"Look I need you and my brother to do some spying, I heard that he was leaving for an island in three days, unfortunatley on that island one of the fire nation's most dangerous prisoners is living there"

"Name?"

"His old lover and Zuko's sister Azula"

"Nothing I can't handle"

"Be careful, she has improved over the year, but her mental condition is still questionable, in other words she is insane"

"Good"

Amir left and found Tom Tom sleeping on the floor, he woke him up with a nudge to the head and took him to a room, probably were he was going to brief him on their new mission. Mai just hoped that her theory wasn't true, how Zhin'shi was going to get Azula in an attempt to kill Zuko.

"WAIT SHE WANTS US TO TAKE ON AZULA" yelled Tom Tom

"No, just to observe, trust me I've fought more dangerous things"

"Like what?"

"In time I will tell you, now let's get started"


End file.
